Raimon
This page is about the old Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven, for the Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO, visit Raimon (GO). For the Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, visit Raimon (Chrono Stone). ---- Raimon (雷門) is the main team of the first and second games/seasons. The captain of this team is Endou Mamoru and was coached initially by Hibiki Seigou and later by Kira Hitomiko. Uniform Their uniform is a light yellow t-shirt, with blue sleeves and a collar, fitted along with blue shorts. Their socks are white, and their cleats are dark green. The goalkeeper uniform is green, with orange long sleeves (the sleeves have two green stripes on them), fitted along with green shorts. On their jerseys, there is a tiny inscription which states the name of their team. Members Permanent Members *1/15. Endou Mamoru (GK/Libero, Original Captain) *2. Kazemaru Ichirouta (DF) *3. Kabeyama Heigorou (DF) *4. Kageno Jin (DF) *5. Kurimatsu Teppei (DF, Captain after Endou Mamoru graduated) *6. Handa Shinichi (MF) *7. Shourinji Ayumu (MF) *8. Shishido Sakichi (MF) *8. Tamano Gorou (MF/DF) (Manga) *9. Matsuno Kuusuke (FW) *10. Gouenji Shuuya (FW) *11. Someoka Ryuugo (FW) *10/12. Megane Kakeru (FW) *13. Domon Asuka (DF) *14. Kidou Yuuto (MF)(FW) *16. Ichinose Kazuya (MF) *21. Yamino Kageto (FW) Temporary Members *1/5. Tachimukai Yuuki (GK/MF) * 4. Tsunami Jousuke (DF) *6. Kogure Yuuya (DF) *7. Urabe Rika (FW) *8. Zaizen Touko (DF) *9. Fubuki Shirou (DF/FW) *9. Fubuki Atsuya (FW) *11. Afuro Terumi (FW) *21. Yamino Kageto (FW) Movie exclusive members *9. Utsunomiya Toramaru (MF) *11. Fubuki Shirou (DF) *17. Fideo Ardena (FW) *18. Kiyama Hiroto (MF) *20. Endou Kanon (FW) *7. Tobitaka Seiya (DF) New Raimon (Anime only) *1. Tachimukai Yuuki (GK) *4. Tsunami Jousuke (DF) (Diplomed) *6. Kogure Yuuya (DF) *7. Urabe Rika (FW) *8. Zaizen Touko (MF) *9. Fubuki Shirou (FW) (Diplomed) *11. Utsunomiya Toramaru (FW) *13. Domon Asuka (DF) (Diplomed) *14. Kidou Yuuto (MF) (Diplomed) *16. Ichinose Kazuya (MF) (Diplomed) *17. Yamino Kageto (FW) (Diplomed) Coaches *Hibiki Seigou *Kira Hitomiko (season 2) *Fuyukai Suguru (previously) Managers *Kino Aki *Otonashi Haruna *Raimon Natsumi Hissatsu *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Cross Drive' *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Death Zone' (Anime) *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH Dragon Crash' *'SH Dragon Slayer' *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH God Cannon' (Movie) *'SH Grenade Shot' *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' *'SH Inazuma No. 1' *'SH Inazuma No. 1 Otoshi' *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2' *'SH Kung Fu Head' *'SH Megane Crash' (Anime) *'SH Odin Sword' (Movie) *'SH Rolling Kick' *'SH Rose Splash' *'SH Ryuusei Blade' (Movie) *'SH The Earth' *'SH Tiger Drive' (Movie) *'SH Tsunami Boost' *'SH Tsutenkaku Shoot' *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Twin Boost F' (Anime) *'SH Wolf Legend' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' *'SH Wyvern Crash' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'OF Tatsumaki Senpuu' Category:Hissatsu Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Flying Route Pass' (GO Game) Theme *Raimon Junior High School Theme Trivia *The inscriptions in the plate at front of Raimon Soccer Club says "Soccer Club". *In Episode 032, Megane and Kabeyama tried making a snowman version of all the members in Raimon. *From all the players that joined Raimon, only Endou and Kabeyama played all matches. *In all the matches that they have played (except for the first Teikoku match, the Aliea matches and the graduation match) they use combination hissatsu to score the last goal or broke through the goalkeeper hissatus. ** The order of the combination hissatus is: Dragon Tornado, Inazuma Otoshi, Inazuma No. 1, Megane Crash (not officially named), Inazuma No. 1 Otoshi, Honoo no Kazamidori, Inazuma Break, The Phoenix, Twin Boost F (not officially named) and Prime Legend. *All of the Raimon Eleven can be scouted in the GO game. They're known as the Legendary Eleven and can be scouted through a community master located in the old clubroom of their generation. Category:Raimon Category:Teams Category:Football Frontier participants Category:Protagonist